Por encima de la muerte
by Little Miss Brightside
Summary: Y sin importar cuantas cosas los diferenciaban hasta hace unos días, él aún la amaba como siempre lo había hecho, por sobre todas las cosas. Por encima de la muerte. —HP. Snape/Lily.


**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, todo es de la asombrosa y magnifica J.K. Rowling.

**Summary: **Y sin importar cuantas cosas los diferenciaban hasta hace unos días, él aún la amaba como siempre lo había hecho, por sobre todas las cosas. Por encima de la muerte.

* * *

**Por encima de la muerte.**

–

_No…_

Golpeó con un puño el muro de piedra que crujió un poco ante la fuerza que había empleado. No le importaba haberse lastimado al hacerlo; no le importaba ya que la pena y aflicción que sentía en su interior lo lastimaba más que ninguna otra clase de dolencia física.

_Lily Evans se encontraba muerta… Y él era el culpable._

¡Todo era su maldita culpa! Si no le hubiera contado todo lo que había logrado escuchar al Señor Tenebroso acerca de aquella profecía que había escuchado recitar a Sybill Trelawney detrás de una puerta en Cabeza de Puerco algunas noches atrás, sus hermosos ojos verdes seguirían llenos de vida, es decir, ella no habría muerto.

El remordimiento y la desolación lo consumían por dentro, lo hacían pedazos. Pero, ¿cómo él iba a saber cómo interpretaría su Señor la predicción? La profecía hablaba de un niño nacido a finales de julio pero no especificaba quien. ¿Por qué debía ser ella? Pero por lástima, y para la mala suerte de Snape, Voldemort había asumido que se trataba del niño de los Potter.

Su amada Lily se hallaba sin vida a pesar de lo mucho que le había suplicado al Señor Tenebroso que tomara al padre y al hijo a cambio de ella; lord Voldemort se había burlado de él pero le había asegurado que haría lo posible por no hacerle daño aunque "se tratara de una asquerosa sangre sucia", fueron sus exactas palabras. Y sin embargo, no había sido fiel a su parte del pequeño convenio.

"Su hijo vive y tiene los mismos ojos que ella, exactamente iguales. Estoy seguro de que recuerdas la forma y el color de los ojos de Lily Evans." Le había dicho Dumbledore pocas horas atrás. ¡Claro que los recordaba! ¿Cómo no hacerlo si había estado profundamente perdido en esos ojos desde que era niño? ¿Cómo no hacerlo si había estado enamorado de la dueña de aquellos ojos toda su vida?

Pero eso ya no importaba, ella se hallaba sin vida por su error. ¡Si tan sólo lo hubiera pensado dos veces antes de hablar con su señor…! Pero había sido lo suficientemente tonto y leal a su señor como para considerar las consecuencias que traería dicha revelación a manos de lord Voldemort. Sólo había pensado en el beneficio que aportaría al Señor Tenebroso la profecía y como lo recompensaría ante la valiosa información y su lealtad hacia él.

_No importa ya; ella eligió a Potter sobre ti. Olvídala de una buena vez._

Se repitió Severus Snape a sí mismo durante algunos minutos que a él le parecían largas horas sumergidas en su desgracia. Era cierto que Lily Evans no lo había elegido a él, pero tampoco había renunciado del todo a la gran amistad que habían tenido unos cuantos años atrás sin importar como habían acabado con esa estrecha relación. Y sin importar cuantas cosas los diferenciaban hasta hace unos días, él aún la amaba como siempre lo había hecho, por sobre todas las cosas. Por encima de la muerte.

Deseaba estar muerto en su lugar. Deseaba febrilmente que ella estuviera en vida aunque eso significara su muerte; deseaba salvarla. "¿Y de qué serviría eso? Si amabas a Lily Evans, si la amabas de verdad, está claro que camino debes tomar." Dumbledore había mencionado al escuchar aquellas palabras cuando Snape aún se encontraba en su oficina.

_Está claro que camino debes tomar._

Estaba claro, mas no era fácil de tomar aquel camino. Traicionar todo aquello a lo que alguna vez había sido leal era más complicado de realizar que de imaginar en especial si se le quería dar la espalda a el Señor Tenebroso y a los mortífagos, pero le había dado su palabra a Dumbledore –al igual que a sí mismo– de que lo único que podía hacer para no hacer que el sacrificio que Lily había hecho por su hijo fuera en vano, era protegerlo. Protegerlo de los males que implicaría el regreso del Señor Tenebroso en el futuro y de todo aquel que intentara causarle algún daño.

La idea no le parecía agradable en absoluto por tratarse del hijo de Potter pero lo resguardaría de todo lo que pudiese, ya que también era hijo de su amada Lily. Y por ella haría lo que fuera, incluso dejar todo lo que alguna vez llegó a ser y cambiar para bien. Incluso ser un doble agente e impartir clases en Hogwarts. No le importaba en realidad porque lo haría por ella; cambiaría sólo por ella, como debió haberlo hecho durante su juventud cuando ella se lo pidió. Nunca se es demasiado tarde para ser otro hombre, ¿o sí?

–

* * *

**A/N:** Amo profundamente a Snape/Lily y no me pude resistir a escribir uno. Es que son tan dulces y lindos. Snape me mata de amor y ternura por todo lo que hace por Harry sin que él se dé cuenta; simplemente lo amo y si te atreves a decir algo malo de él en mi presencia date por muerta (: De acuerdo, olvida eso último. ¿Reviews?


End file.
